1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a pre fabricated concrete wall form apparatus and system for the easy assembly of walls for residential and commercial buildings. More specifically, there is an apparatus and method for enabling the outer form of a concrete wall to be assembled off site and then transported to the work site and assembled with rebar before filling the forms with cement or concrete material and leaving the complete assembled structure in place with no removal of concrete forms as disclosed in the specification and drawings of the invention and the related claims.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to in the art of building construction, and in particular the creation of concrete based walls how to create concrete forms prior to pouring the concrete therein. It is also well known in the art to provide two parallel spaced wall forms to hold the concrete in the desired shape until drying sufficiently to allow the two wall forms to be removed to leave the concrete wall exposed to the environment. Recently, there have even been prior art that use forms that are intended to stay in place after the concrete has hardened. The following patents are provided as examples of such known art, and are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings to the disclosed invention, whereby:
US Patent Applications 2012/0233950 by Jerry R. Carr, filed Mar. 17, 2011, is a concrete wall system includes first and second opposing wall panels and a plurality of spacers disposed between the first and second Wall panels. A plurality of reinforcing bars is placed between the first and second Wall panels and supported by the spacers, and a concrete core is disposed between the first and second Wall panels such that the spacers and the reinforcing bars are embedded in the concrete core. Each one of the spacers has a cup-like body defining a closed first end and an open second end with a flange formed on the second end. The spacer bodies are tapered so that the spacers are stackable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,452 to Alvero, issued Sep. 23, 2003, is an insulated concrete wall construction method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,382 to Merrill, filed 1969, is a Form for a concrete wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,261, to Parish, prosecuted by Michael W. Starkweather, and issues on Jun. 23, 2009, is a device, system, and method of holding rebar in a substantially fixed position in a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,172 to Amend, issued on Data of Mar. 25, 2003, is an insulating construction form and manner of employment for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,413, to Niemann, issued Jun. 11, 2002, is a concrete form wall building system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,552, to Gibbar, Jr., issued Dec. 22, 1992, teaches of a prefabricated polymer building wall panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,532, to Nehring, issued Nov. 5, 1996, teaches of a universal wall forming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,671, to Wilson, issued Jan. 2, 2001, teaches of a prefabricated concrete wall form system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,033, to Zelinsky, issued Jun. 26, 2001, teaches of a vertical and horizontal forming members for poured concrete walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,496, to Martin, Jr., issued Nov. 27, 2001, teaches of insulated form assembly for a poured concrete wall.
US Patent 2012/0047816, to Zhong, published Mar. 1, 2012, teaches of prefabricated wall panels.
None of these prior art patents or applications teaches the disclosed invention either singly or in combination. What is needed in the art of concrete wall formation is an apparatus and system for pre fabricated concrete wall form apparatus and system for the easy assembly of walls for residential and commercial buildings. More specifically, there is a need for an apparatus and method for enabling the outer form of a concrete wall to be more precisely assembled off site and then transported to the work site and assembled with rebar before filling the forms with cement or concrete material and leaving the form attached to the concrete wall as disclosed in the specification and drawings of the invention and the related claims. Additionally, there is a need for a form spacer that efficiently attaches between the form walls with a more precise use of glue and stronger attachment to the form walls.